Universe Hopping
by Mixer18
Summary: Not only are the visions happening in the GX world, they're happening in the 5D's world as well. One attack has already taken place in New Domino City against one of the riders for Team 5D's. Jaden now wants to duel Yusei. Which one will be victorious?
1. Chapter 1

_Let's try my hand at a crossover. What do I have to lose?_

The sun peaked over the ever-lasting ocean and shone on a lone island, where a school had been firmly established. This was no ordinary school; it was a place where duelists honed their skills and improved them in hopes of making it as professionals. Some sunlight made its way to a lone beach house near a cliff overlooking the sea. From out of the forest walked a rooster. This strutting avian creature perched itself on a rock and squawked its "cock-a-doodle-doo" for the island population.

"Crack o' dawn's here soldiers!" a military voice yelled from inside the beach house. "Let's go! Up and at 'em! Move, move, move!"

"Hassleberry, it's half past six on a Saturday," a weaker voice complained from under a bed sheet. "Let us sleep." The military enthusiast and dinosaur duelist scoffed at the complaint and retrieved a bugle from a desk drawer. He aimed it at the middle bunk and blared "Call to the Post." The boy sleeping in that bunk shot straight up and conked his head on the bed above him.

"That's more like it, Truesdale," the military enthusiast remarked with humor in his voice. "I want us to get some reps in before 0700 hours." He clapped his hands twice to tell Syrus to pick up the pace.

"If it'll get you to stop, then I'll go already," the small and blue-haired boy answered back as he stumbled onto the floor, being especially careful to not wake his friend sleeping on the bottom.

"How come Jay doesn't have to do this?" Syrus questioned Hassleberry as he got his shoes on.

"Because Sarge has done plenty already. You know that. He's saved the world twice in his time here at the academy," the dinosaur duelist summarized. "Now let's get moving!" Hassleberry jogged out on the deck and knocked on the door of the room to their right.

"Private Anderson, get moving! You're part of this too!" the jogger hollered.

"I'll be with y'all in a second," a Southern accent answered back. "Just start without me and I'll catch up." Hassleberry took his cue and made his way downstairs, just as Syrus sleepily sauntered down as well. Right as they jogged into the forest, the aforementioned Jesse Anderson stepped outside and caught up. The trio trekked past a yellow colored building and past two separate white and royal blue buildings before turning back to home. 

Meanwhile, back at the beach house, the bunkmate of Syrus and Hassleberry was sleeping quite soundly, despite all the yelling. This particular student went by the name of Jaden. With his third year at the academy underway, he was already revered as a championship duelist with an eccentric….quirk he had. This boy can communicate with monster spirits, plus he has one that floats around and assists him in duels. Right at this point, Jaden was just entering another dream. Only this dream wasn't about dueling or food and could be considered vision-like.

"Okay, so where am I now?" Jay asked himself as he floated above a futuristic cityscape. "This looks cool." He was right on the money. Looking down, Jaden saw a network of single lane streets and interchanges that seemed to be elevated above the ground. Looking closer, he saw what looked to be strange and technologically advanced motorcycles. Around some of these motorcycle things, there appeared to be monsters.

"Is this how dueling works in the future?" he pondered aloud. "I like what I'm seeing." One particular duel caught his eye. This matchup had a white gyroscope-like vehicle being pursued by a more traditional red-colored motorcycle. Over the gyroscope was a dark red dragon that was fiendish in appearance and featured ram horns on its head. Flying over the red motorcycle was a whitish-blue dragon with a much thinner body type than the red dragon. The two beasts flew higher up and turned to face each other.

"Get ready, Yusei!" the driver of the gyroscope bellowed. "Here comes the hurt!" The fiendish red dragon built up a fireball in its fist and hurled it for the whitish blue dragon. The blast of fire reached the smaller dragon and extinguished it. The force managed to reach the still floating Jaden and broke the dream up, forcing him back to reality.

When he awoke, his breathing was out of pace and faster than normal. Jay panned over the room to see if there was anything that wasn't supposed to be there. A small and furry creature with wings appeared in front of him, chattering in a concerned tone.

"It wasn't a bad dream, Kuriboh," Jaden responded while wiping some sweat off his head. "It just seemed so real. I think it was the future or something. I got to tell everybody."

The trio returned from their morning jog in time for some eats. Joining them were two others who also had been impacted by Jay's dueling style and personality. One was another male student, roughly the same age as Jay, in a long and dirt black overcoat, large hairstyle in the same color as his outfit, and a constant scowl on his face. The other was a girl who had dueling skills comparable to Jay himself, long and flowing golden blonde hair, an hourglass figure accentuated by her white outfit and blue skirt. As they all sat down to chow down, Jaden stumbled in and fell flat on his face.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," the scowling student sarcastically remarked.

"Chazz, be nice," the girl rebutted with a slight strictness. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be right as rain in no time," Jesse answered as he helped his friend up. "We just gotta get some grub in him."

"Mm-blrp-mnm-blrp-mmnm-mmmnmn," Jaden babbled with no coherent understanding in his voice.

"Jay, swallow your food first and then talk," the girl instructed him. The boy took one more bite and took a large gulp of everything in his mouth.

"The future, Alexis," the spirit communicator answered short of air. "I saw the future. It was a giant city, which kinda looked like Domino, and there were monsters zooming around motorcycles. I was even in the middle of an attack by some kind of flying red dragon." Everyone else looked at each other in confusion.

"You've finally fallen off the deep end," Chazz said first. "Dueling on motorcycles is only a dream. Just a dream." Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry all nodded in agreement.

"I don't think he's crazy, you guys," Jesse spoke in defense of Jaden. "I think I remember having a dream like that before. Only I saw a large feathered dragon with glowing black and red wings with no legs."

"At least someone believes me—wait," Jaden uttered when he put together what Jesse said. "If Jes and I each had similar dreams, then this might mean something."

_So, what do you all think? Is this a success? I've wanted to try to a crossover for some time now. As for the next part, should it still be at Duel Academy with Jaden and the gang trying to figure out these visions of the future? Or should I jump over to the 5D's universe? Suggestions are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Keep in mind that this is entirely different from the continuity of the movie.**_

Speaking of dreams about the future is one thing, but if two people within the same locale have similar dreams about the future, then maybe it's something worth investigating. Jaden, Jesse, and the rest of the cadre of duelists set out to locate the one person who may have some explanation for these happenings. While they sauntered through the woods, with Jaden singing a ridiculous tune no one could identify, they heard the sound of a pickax chiseling away at solid rock. The further they went along the beaten path, the sound got louder. Eventually, they saw who it was hacking away at rocks: a tall student with a western style outfit and a crocodile strapped to his back.

"Hey Jim!" Jaden hollered out first and dashing up to the guy. "Whatcha digging up?"

"G'day Jaden, everyone," the Australian duelist tipped his hat as a greeting. "I'm not trying to dig up anything in particular. I'm trying to calm Shirley down. She's been acting all spooked and shifty for a few days now, and the sound of pickax chopping at rock generally does the trick."

"First it's the slacker, then it's Jesse, now it's the crocodile," Chazz counted off on his fingers. "What is up with all this future stuff?"

"Future? What're you all talking about?" Jim questioned the group.

"Long story short Hoss," Jesse stepped up in his Southern accent. "Jay and I seemed to have visions of the same future but featuring different dragons."

"And we're trying to track down Axel," Alexis added. "Maybe he knows a cause for this happening."

"Mind if I tag along?" the crocodile carrier requested. "Maybe Shirley's being plagued by the same thing."

"The more the merrier," Jaden sang. "Now let's get hopping." Chazz groaned with disdain as he and everyone else followed the upbeat duelist. 

_To the 5D's universe…_

"All right, back to square one," Yusei coughed as he waved the smoke from his face. "Bruno, can you handle this one? I need some air." Yet another engine design failed. Jack stepped off the engine shell and took a slurp from the bottle of water strapped to his belt. Crow and Bruno stuck their mitts inside the burned-out engine, trying their best to salvage what wasn't ruined and improving what had been ruined. Luna saw Yusei heading out the front door and followed him.

"Hey, you got a minute, Yusei?" the small girl questioned the lead Signer. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What's wrong?" the black-haired duelist responded as he closed the door.

"The past few nights, I've been having these strange dreams," Luna began to say. "First, it was one that had three monsters like looked like the 3 Egyptian God monsters I've learned about in school. Then there was one with some strong white-colored hero surging through space. Plus, there was another about some cult all dressed in white and their leader, who wielded Tarot-style monsters, trying to change the world. Each time I've woken up from one of these dreams, my mark was glowing. What do you think this means?"

"I'm not an expert when it comes to deciphering dreams," Yusei summarized. "But maybe what you saw could've been a more recent past of duel monster history, just like how you told us about seeing the battle of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. I could be wrong though." Luna placed a finger on her chin in thought. Anything that Yusei says made sense almost every single time, so the girl was finding it really difficult to doubt him.

"You might be onto something," the small girl hypothesized. "I just hope this doesn't have any negative consequences." He leaned down on one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to placate any fears Luna had.

"We'll be able to get through this, okay?" Yusei asked in a soft tone. "Let's just pray that Yliaster doesn't have a hand in this." The girl nodded as a sign that she understood what Yusei meant. The front door creaked open and Crow's head peaked outside.

"Yusei, Luna, there's something on TV you two might want to see," the Blackwing duelist said concerned. They walked inside to the workshop and upstairs to where Akiza, Jack, Bruno, and Leo were already watching. The screen had Angela Raines with Trudge and Mina off to the side.

"I'm here with the chief and vice chief of Sector Security," the reporter announced without flaw. "Ms. Simington, let's start with you. Can you tell our viewers what's going on with the Ener-D reactor?"

"At some time past seven-thirty this morning, the energy stream in the reactor began to waver and wobble," Mina spoke into the microphone. "While it didn't have any effect on transportation throughout the city, some citizens reported seeing strange monsters flying through the air for a few seconds." Just as she finished talking, some B-roll came on the screen displaying some monsters that were caught on camera. Luna slightly gasped when she recognized one of the monsters.

"Somebody pause the TV," the girl requested to whoever held the remote as the screen stopped on her word. "This looks exactly like one of the monsters I saw in one of my dreams." She pointed on the screen to a muscle-bound white humanoid figure with some kind of backwards curve jutting out of its head.

"Interesting," Yusei thought to himself as the TV was un-paused, returning to the news report.

"And Officer Trudge, will this have any bearing on the network of duel lanes and turbo duelists alike?" Angela questioned the man.

"Not entirely," the vice chief answered in his normal gruff voice. "While these monster things haven't actually attacked anyone, we are asking all turbo duelists on the road to be cautious if the monsters interrupt a duel. We will be monitoring the skies and all turbo duels closely for any suspicious sightings."

"There you have it: the monsters are not just found in duels anymore. They can be seen in the skies," the reporter summarized. "This is Angela Raines reporting." The TV was clicked off by whoever held the remote and everyone looked at Yusei.

"Looks like we have a mystery on our hands," the lead Signer thought aloud.

_Scooby-Doo reference there. Who caught it? As for this part, did it turn out okay? What improvements or additions should I make? Keep on reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_All right, let's see if I can continue this thing._

On Academy Island, Jaden continued to sing his annoying song as the group went about locating Axel. If this was going to turn into another "save the world" catastrophe, it may be better to actually dig into all this future stuff.

"All right, people, I think I see Axel's outpost," Jim announced after slashing branches and shrub with his machete.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Jaden quizzed with enthusiasm as he hopped over a bush and ran to the outpost door and started knocking.

"Hey, hey, hey, I can hear you knocking," Axel tempered as he opened the door away from Jaden's fist. "What do you want, boy?" The red blazer-wearing duelist cocked his head at Axel's strange remark as the rest of his friends caught up to him.

"Who thought the slacker had serious speed?" Chazz questioned sarcastically between breaths of air.

"What're you all doing here?" the mercenary asked aloud.

"Jay, the croc, and I may have seen the future in our dreams," Jesse explained in a nutshell.

"I can't vouch for the thing on Jim's back, but you and Jay might be on to something," Axel pointed out as he typed on a keyboard. "What did you each see in your dreams?"

"Well, I saw some kind of feathered dragon with glowing black wings," the southern duelist relayed. "I didn't see who was controlling it, but it was fighting against some fiend in a suit."

"Feathered dragon….." Axel said in a low tone as he typed on his keyboard. "Did it look something like this?" Everybody craned their necks to see what was on the monitor. It was a representation of Jesse's vision (Black-Winged Dragon) according to his description.

"That's it, by golly," he confirmed as Axel placed the image off to the side on the screen.

"All right Jaden, what did you see?" the Volcanic duelist questioned.

"If I remember right, first I saw what looked like Domino City in the future," the spirit communicator spelled out. "When I got closer, I saw these lanes that had motorcycles running around on 'em. Only they looked to be equipped to be used during duels. I did manage to see a duel, though."

"Keep going, bud. This is valuable stuff," Axel encouraged as he kept typing.

"The duel I saw had a gyroscope-thing with a fiendish red dragon above it and a standard motorcycle, colored red, with a whitish-blue dragon with slightly frayed wings above it," Jay continued. "The dragon fiend….thing launched an attack against the other dragon, I got caught in the crossfire, and I woke up."

"Very well," Axel answered back as he pressed a key on his keyboard. "Do these dragons resemble the ones you saw before?" The monitor displayed what he described to Axel (Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon, respectively). A few "ahs" came from the group, astounded by the majesty and power these dragons represented.

"Do these dragons have any names?" Alexis pointed out obviously.

"Not that I know of," Axel answered truthfully. "But these all share one common denominator: a rip between dimensions and space-time."

"None of us are scientists," Hassleberry spat. "Give it to us in English."

"I've been tracking energy fluctuations around this island for a few days now," Axel explained simply. "And whenever there's massive duel activity, the spikes in energy go up." The group of duelists each shared a glance with each other, then back at the Volcanic duelist.

"These fluctuations might be punching holes in the space-time continuum, leaking forces from the future into our world, and thus, shaping the dreams of Jaden and Jesse," he went on. "I don't know what else is possible, but we have to be wary. This place has seen a lot of dueling in recent years."

* * *

_To the 5D's universe…_

"So what do you make of all these monsters appearing out of thin air and whatnot?" Jack asked as Yusei punched in calculations for another engine design. "Do you suppose it's a plot left behind by Goodwin?" The former champ took a swig of water while Yusei thought up an answer.

"I'm not sure what to make of it yet," the 5D's leader answered. "I do know it's something we have to watch out for. And you heard what Trudge and Mina said on the news. If we're out on the road, we can't afford to get crashed up, like the Ghost fiasco."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jack sighed after taking another sip of water. "By the way, where'd Crow go?"

"He's out working, I think," Yusei hypothesized while typing in numbers and equations.

"Then he'd better be careful for his sake," Atlas tried to not lament. "The grand prix is coming up fast and the last thing we need is for him to crash or something."

* * *

Out on the highway, Crow was navigating his runner between cars and trucks, trying to stay on time and on task. One of the things he never told most people about his job, even Jack and Yusei, was that punctuality is something his employer stresses very firmly: either you do your job on task AND on time or you don't do it all.

"Man, I cannot seem to catch a break with all this traffic," the Blackwing duelist grumbled to himself as he eventually got a stretch of unoccupied road to himself. Now that he was out of traffic, Crow eased up on the gas and took a moment to enjoy the scenery whizzing by him on his right side.

"It's a beautiful day," he said as a monster appeared out of nowhere and flew in sync alongside his runner. This particular monster resembled a ballerina of some type, only it had some visor covering its eyes and the body looked to have parts of red covering over a bluish-purple color. The dancer gazed at Crow and he panicked on the spot.

"Am I being challenged to a duel?" he thought aloud as his monitor showed no signs of duel initiation. "Then I guess I'll have to take care of this on my own." Crow set his duel interface on and instantly called Blackwing-Armed Wing out to combat the ballerina. The sharp-shooting bird beast fired a few shots at the monster, but it did nothing. The ballerina engaged in a fast-spinning pirouette and knocked Crow's monster to oblivion, causing him to lose balance, even topple his runner, and violently throwing his body up and down the road. The ballerina monster then faded out of vision, leaving a catastrophic and maybe near-fatal wipeout behind it.

_Could you guess what kind of monster Crow fought against? I knew I had to address this story after not having touched for almost two months. If you like it, all right. If not, please tell me what I can do better in the reviews. Until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Let's see where this goes._

"Punching holes in the space-time continuum? Does that even make sense?" Chazz asked sarcastically. "Please tell me this is all science fiction."

"It's the real deal people," Axel countered. "And it's a serious deal. This whole island could be swallowed into the future." The only one who seemed psyched about the future was Jaden.

"That doesn't seem so bad," the Slifer-red duelist sang upbeat. "I absolutely want to see those motorcycle things and how you can duel on one of those things." Everyone else just exhaled at his remarks.

"How do you s'pose we solve this?" Hassleberry spoke up. "I'm not letting some threat from the future interrupt my conditioning." All eyes shifted back to Axel at this point.

"My idea is simple," the mercenary laid out. "Rather than getting the island swallowed up, we should harness whatever duel energy is still floating around and use that to get to whatever future Jay and Jesse saw."

"And how do you propose we harness this energy?" Alexis chipped in quizzically.

"We use whatever signature monster capable of handling that energy," Axel concluded after standing up and retrieving his duel gear. "Now listen up: you all get your decks and whatnot and get back here on the double. If this future really is dueling capable, according to Jay and Jesse, then we have to be on our toes. We may very well come across elements we never thought possible. Move out!" On his cue, the group scattered to gather their decks and gear.

* * *

It didn't take all that long for everyone to get what they needed for this trip across time. The first one to get back, obviously, was Jaden. He wanted to be the first one to take on any new challenge they came across. After what seemed like forever to him, everyone else came to put the next part of Axel's plan into action.

"Can we hurry this up? I want to see the future," Jay reminded everyone anxiously.

"Now we each take our best monster and use it like a magnet to open a portal," Axel explained. "If my theory holds true, we should be able to gather enough energy to safely pass through to the future." Each duelist drew a card and held it in front of them: Jay had Neos, Syrus held out Super Vehicroid-Stealth Union, Hassleberry had Super Conductor Tyranno, Jesse held Sapphire Pegasus, Chazz held XYZ Dragon Cannon, Alexis had Cyber Prima, Jim held one of his Fossil Knights, and Axel had Volcanic Doomfire. As per Axel's prediction, each card glowed bright white and pooled the energy together to open a portal.

"Now we hope for the best," Axel thought aloud as everyone stepped through the pulsating vortex.

* * *

Once the rest of Team 5D's caught wind of Crow's accident, they rushed to the hospital to see if he was all right. The first thing they thought was that maybe he was attacked by one of those monsters created by the reactor.

"We're here to see our friend, Crow," Yusei requested as he and everyone else walked up to the receptionist. "Is he here?"

"Crow, Crow…hmmm, third floor," the meek female receptionist answered as the team members dashed up a nearby staircase in full-blown panic mode. It didn't take long to find the hospital room the Blackwing duelist was placed.

"Crow, are you okay?" Jack asked as the group shoved inside to see their friend looking no worse for the wear; his right arm was in a cast and elevated mid-air, and the rest of his body was patched up and sewn back together to cover up any major cuts or bumps. Plus, his head was wrapped in gauze for the head trauma and simultaneous concussion he suffered upon impact.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" he responded in a frustrated tone. "I got whipped by some kind of ballerina thing and wound up here. So no!"

"Yeesh, that's the last time I ever show concern for you," the former champ answered back as Crow tried to sit up.

"When have you ever showed concern for me?" he growled in retaliation while Akiza held his weakened body down with her hand and Jack held back by Bruno.

"All right you two, calm down," Yusei tried to mediate (again) between his friends. "We don't need you two getting arrested." They shot one more glance at each other before Jack turned his face away.

"Yusei has a point," Luna spoke up, trying to be part of the solution. "You said something about a ballerina attacking you, Crow. Was there anybody controlling it?"

"That's the thing." The former thief said in agreement. "My runner didn't pick up any duel initiation, so it must have been one of those monsters mentioned in that news report."

"Were you able to recognize it at least?" Akiza questioned next.

"I'm sure I would know it if I saw it again, but that crash must have scrambled my memory or something," Crow groaned in pain trying to remember what he saw. "I'm sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it," Yusei said to ease his guilt. "Once we find out, we can go from there."

"My boss is gonna have my head once he finds out I didn't finish my job," the thief lamented as he lied back in his bed. "And to add insult to injury, I could still be out of commission when the grand prix hits."

"We'll think of something," Bruno stepped in with a calm tone of voice. "You try and heal up." Crow slammed his working fist down in anger on the bed.

"A ballerina…..unbelievable," he sighed feeling frayed. "What's the world coming to?"

"Does that include flying trains with eyes?" Leo pondered aloud while standing at the window. "'Cause I see one." Everyone looked at each other before stepping over to see what Leo was looking at. Sure enough, there was a pair of eyes and a mischievous smile looking in on them. Without warning, the strange and peculiar-looking train flew off with its helicopter blades up into the sky.

"That wasn't right," Jack interjected to break the silence.

"Let's hope this doesn't get more out of hand," Yusei thought to himself as he looked at Crow from the corner of his eye. "Otherwise this could be the end of reality as we know it."

_This chapter, I think, qualifies as a set-up to whatever may happen next. I wanted to see if I could match or exceed the level of emotion Crow had when he broke his shoulder in the anime, but that's for you all to decide. If you haven't already read it, check my other story, "Your Shot," still in progress and in need of a finishing plot. Keep on reading._


	5. Chapter 5

_Time to dust this thing off._

After sending their well-wishes to their injured friend, the rest of Team 5D's exited the hospital, with more questions than answers. Does one single attack by one of those monsters make them enemies? Were they even real? Where were they coming from? All they could do was tackle this issue a bit at a time as it became more and more important.

"What do you propose we do now?" Bruno asked of Yusei. "If Crow couldn't fend for himself, one of us could be next, or an innocent bystander, no less."

"I say bring 'em on!" Jack stepped in on the top of his voice. "No threat, imaginary or real, is too great for Jack Atlas!" He pounded his chest twice for effect.

"He does bring up a good point," Yusei agreed. "We can't stand by while the threat of attack is high. There may be no other recourse than to fan out and search for something, or someone, out of the ordinary." Everyone shifted their eyes to Yusei, dumbstruck at his idea.

"I second that," Akiza spoke up. Now they all looked at Akiza like she was crazy.

"Let's rock this thing," Atlas interrupted again, suddenly dashing off to the workshop. What else could they do? The city was already on high alert. Besides, they lucked out on one of their teammates becoming a casualty. Now was the time for action.

* * *

The plan was simple: the remaining members of Team 5D's would span throughout the city and the Satellite for clues. Jack suggested he go by himself and everyone else agreed on that. After all, he was the strongest combatant they had. Next, the twins sided with Yusei. After all, it was Luna who was able to recognize one of the monsters flying around the city. That left Akiza and Bruno to be paired together.

"All right guys, let's move out," Yusei announced from his runner as the twins hung on each side. "If anyone of us needs help, just activate the homing beacon on your rides and whoever's the closest will answer."

"This is our domain and it's gonna stay that way!" Jack bellowed before he sped away. Everybody else split up and off they went. Jack got dibs on the duel lanes, Yusei and the twins would cover the Satellite, and Akiza and Bruno handled the cityscape.

* * *

The vortex that swallowed the Duel Academy students spit them out on an off-distance loading dock in the Satellite. Jaden was the first to turn around and recognize a familiar sight.

"Guys, guys, that's it," the Slifer slacker clucked repeatedly. "That's the city I saw in my dreams." Everyone else was taking in their surroundings when the sound of an engine came up behind them.

"Hey there," the rider of the motorcycle-like vehicle greeted the crowd. "You folks lost or something?" This guy had an outfit that looked somewhat similar to Jim's, only without the hat and the crocodile.

"Well, we are kind of at a loss here," Axel spoke up. "What's this place called? We don't even have a map."

"You're in a place called the Satellite, once a haven of thieves and criminals not too long ago," the rider explained. "The name's Blister, by the way."

"I'm Axel," the mercenary introduced himself first. "That's Jay, Jesse, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jim." Everyone said their respective hellos in their own style and fashion.

"You all got me as I was on my way back to the orphanage here," Blister explained. "If you come with me, Axel, I might be able to help you all."

"Sounds like a plan," the Volcanic duelist said in agreement as he got on Blister's ride. "The rest of you try to find out what you can on your own." The two rode off down an alley and out of sight.

"Now what?" Chazz blatantly popped quickly.

"We find a duelist from this universe and challenge them to a duel!" Jay exclaimed. "Let's go!" He zipped down the wharf in an enthusiastic speed as the rest of his friends tried their best to keep up.

"Why can't he be this fast in PE?" Syrus wondered aloud between breaths of air. The Slifer duelist suddenly turned down an alleyway that led to an open street. While the rest of the group continued to catch up, Jaden suddenly found himself to almost being run down by a red motorcycle. Lucky for him, the driver braked quickly enough to avoid any unfortunate mishaps.

"Ever heard of a crosswalk?" a young male voice snapped at Jay. "We're kind of coming through here."

"Leo, just be cool," the rider tried not to scold him as he got off and went over to Jaden. "You and your sister stay here." While Yusei attempted to sort things out, the remaining students emerged from the alley.

"Looks like the slacker was closed to being mowed down….by some freaky looking motorcycle…..thing," Chazz surmised.

"It was my fault that I didn't look before running across the street," Jay attempted to apologize. "But I'm willing to let this go on one condition." He pointed to Yusei's brace that housed his deck.

"Are you referring to a duel?" the lead Signer quizzed the eager student.

"Exactly," Jay confirmed excitedly, waving his own duel disk. "I've been itching to duel someone since I got here." All Yusei did was shrug and went back to get his gear ready.

"You're not actually going to duel this guy, are you?" Luna wondered. "There's something about him that seems odd. And his blazer looks like one Duel Academy used long ago."

"Hopefully this doesn't drag out too long," Yusei tried to reassure her. "Maybe this guy and his friends know something about the string of monster sightings. We'll find out." The team leader attached his disk to his brace and went over, ready for his match with an overeager kid.

"Let's do this!" they both said to start the match as they drew five cards each.

"I'll kick things off," Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "And I'll start with Polymerization, which combines Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Necroshade to create Darkbright!" Yusei looked up as he saw the heroes merge to create a Sparkman-lookalike, only with darker armor.

"Next up, since Necroshade's in the graveyard, I can summon another hero with having to make a sacrifice," the boy explained, putting another card into play. "Give a warm welcome to my friend, Neos!" Next to the fusion monster emerged a muscle-bound humanoid with an egg-white color and a backwards curve jumping out of its head.

"I'll put this face-down and take a break," Jay said to end his turn as a face-down card materialized into play.

"That's the monster Luna identified on TV," Yusei thought, drawing his sixth card. "Maybe this kid does know something." While the twins watched on, the female twin gulped when she saw Neos come into play.

"Be careful out there, Yusei," she mentally warned him. "We don't know if this monster's used for evil. Stay strong."

_I'll leave it at that for now. So far, so good? I'm sorry for those interested in this story that I didn't update it sooner. Unless if something has a strong following, I'm not going to be as motivated to address it. Anyway, review if you wish and leave suggestions for where I should go with this thing. Also, go on and check out "Not Just a Sweet Nothing."_


	6. Chapter 6

_I have seen the original 5D's movie._

"If you think I'm going to be rattled by your face-down card, you're sorely mistaken," Yusei tried to taunt, selecting a card to play. "I play the spell card, One for One; by sending a monster in my card to the grave, I can summon a one-star monster from my deck or my hand." He selected a card from his hand, placed in the graveyard slot, and pulled another card out from his deck.

"Meet Tuningware!" he exclaimed as a small robot with a wok for a helmet burst into play.

"He went through all that for some micro monster?" Chazz questioned. "If this is how the guy duels, the slacker's got his work cut out for him."

"It's always the unassuming strategies that throw duelists for a loop," Alexis tried to clarify. "We can't assume anything from Jaden's opponent yet."

"Hey, that monster's kind of cute," Jaden snickered. "Look at it..."

"I'm still not done," Yusei interrupted, holding up another card. "I play Road Synchron!" Next to his "micro monster" appeared a traffic-looking machine with rollers for feet.

"Road what now?" the Slifer duelist pondered.

"Road _Synchron_," the lead Signer emphasized. "And there's more: with a tuner out on my field, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my grave to join it." He stood by as a rodent with bolts bulging out its back came to the field.

"What does he mean by 'tuner'?" Syrus wondered.

"I'll show you all," Yusei answered, stacking his monsters into his graveyard. "I tune my hedgehog and Tuningware with Road Synchron!" The group of D. Academy students watched as Yusei's monsters disappeared in a stream of light.

"I Synchro Summon Road Warrior!" the turbo duelist declared as a yellow armored knight-like creature emerged.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Leo shouted from Yusei's runner. "That's 3,000 points of firepower!"

"What kind of power are these 'Synchro' monsters capable of?" Chazz thought aloud.

"I reckon we'll find out," Jim cut in.

"With Tuningware's side effect, I can draw an extra card from my deck," Yusei explained, increasing his hand count to four. "Now Road Warrior: destroy that Darkbright!" The knight held up its shield and fired a yellow shock of energy, shattering it into pixels and reducing Jay's score to 3,000.

"Nice shot, but I got something better," the slacker gloated, activating his face-down card. "It's my Change of Hero-Reflector Ray!" Once the trap was visible to Yusei, it started to form an electric shock.

"This isn't good," the lead Signer said to himself.

"Plus, with Darkbright's effect, your monster is outta here!" Jaden explained as Yusei's monster shattered into pixels too. "And let's not forget my Reflector Ray; since Darkbright's gone, you get hit 300 points of damage for every level my Fusion monster had." Yusei braced for the impact as he watched his score drop to 2,200.

"It's still my turn, and I'll summon Turbo Booster to act as some defense," he wheezed, placing a launching pad with eyes in play. "I'll put one card face-down and end my turn."

"Looks like I'm up," Jay began, drawing to hold two cards. "I gotta say, that Road...whatever looked really cool."

"Is this kid trying to psyche me out or something?" the lead Signer pondered to himself.

"That guy seems to be holding his cool, even after one of his powerful monsters was destroyed on the spot," Alexis thought. "And just what was that thing, anyway?"

"In any case, my monsters are just as cool," Jaden flaunted. "Case in point, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Next to his other hero appeared a life-size red hummingbird.

"Next up, I activate my winged friend's special ability," the Slifer duelist continued. "For every card my opponent holds in their hand, I gain 500 life points." He pretended to flex as his life points pumped back to 4,000.

"This doesn't look good for Yusei," Luna quivered mentally.

"Watch as I combine my monsters via Contact Fusion!" Jaden showboated as his monsters ascended into the sky and outer space.

"This can't be good," Yusei thought to himself.

"Say hello to Elemental Hero Air Neos!" he introduced his newest creature, which was a feathered version of the regular Neos. "Crush his booster thing!" The space creature hurled a transparent spear at Yusei's defense, destroying it on impact.

"There goes my booster," the lead Signer lamented slightly.

"And to keep my Neos friend in play, I'll anchor it with Instant Neo Space," Jaden explained, playing the last card in his hand.

"I'll draw then," Yusei interjected, drawing to hold three cards. "I play Junk Synchron!" With the card he just drew, a stout and orange-plated humanoid robot clunked in to join the party.

"Another tuner?" Chazz sneered sarcastically. "How many does this guy have?"

"With Junk Synchron's special effect, I can summon a monster with two stars or less from my graveyard in defense mode," the turbo duelist explained as Turbo Booster rose from the ground.

"I know there has to be more," the slacker predicted with an eager smile. "Bring it on!"

"Next I play my Graceful Revival trap card, which brings Tuningware back to the field in attack mode," Yusei continued as his trap card resurrected the wok wearing robot.

"Look at that, it's a part of four," Jay counted off every monster in play.

"Make that party of _five_," Yusei added, holding up another card in his hand. "Since a monster was summoned from my graveyard, Doppelwarrior can be special summoned from my hand." Next to the tuner monster appeared a man in sunglasses holding a futuristic crossbow of sorts.

"Now here's another Synchro Summon!" he continued, laying the cards inside his graveyard. "Meet Stardust Dragon!" From a shower of sparkles emerged Yusei's signature dragon.

"It can't be," Jaden breathed in disbelief. "It's the dragon from my vision."

"Just like before, I can draw another card with Tuningware's effect," Yusei explained, increasing his hand count to two. "Plus, due to Doppelwarrior's other effect, I can add two Doppel Tokens to my field for defense." Flanking the dragon were two smaller but identical monsters that Yusei said would come in.

"Next, I equip Stardust with Silver Wing," the lead Signer instructed, playing a card from his hand. "This card allows my dragon to absorb two hits every round, like right now!" The frail beast launched a blast from its maw at Air Neos, destroying it without fail.

"Since Air Neos was equipped with Instant Neo Space, I can summon the original Neos from my deck," Jaden explained as his ace monster re-emerged, ready to fight.

"Take your best shot," Yusei tried to rattle Jaden, ending his turn.

_How's that for a cliffhanger: Neos v. Stardust Dragon? What can top that? More importantly, can Yusei rebound from losing almost half of his life points and leave a mark on Jaden's score? I guess you'll have to wait to find out, which could be a while. Think of this duel as the one Yusei wanted from the end of the movie, only completely separate from the movie. Does that make sense? Anyway, review if you wish._


	7. Chapter 7

_Juggling two stories can be different to people._

"So it's a showdown you're looking for?" Jaden quipped in a phony Western accent. "Very well."

"This isn't the time for stupid accents," Chazz spat from the sidelines. "Hurry up and win already."

"I gotta go with The Chazz on this," Hassleberry sided.

"Come on Jaden!" Syrus shouted. "You got this!" At that point, something flashed in Luna's memory.

"It can't be," the small girl gasped. "Duel Academy lore tells us of a legendary duelist who visited Neo Space and came back with the Neo-Spacians. It _is_ him."

"All right, enough goofing around," Yusei spelled out slightly irritated. "It's your turn, you know."

"I understand that," the Slifer duelist snickered, drawing to hold one card. "Anywho, here comes Neos Force!" The space hero was infused with a stronger power.

"With this, Neos gets 800 extra attack points," he continued as his monster's strength jumped to 3,300. "And now he's gonna use 'em! Neos, attack!" The space monster leaped at Stardust and swiftly punched it in its chest.

"As long as my dragon is equipped with Silver Wing, it'll take three attacks to knock it down," the lead Signer reminded his opponent.

"I know that, but you're still taking damage!" Jay taunted as Yusei's life points dropped to 1,400.

"Leo, do you think Yusei could be outmatched in this duel?" Luna timidly wondered.

"He'll bounce back, like he always does," the male twin responded in his typical emotional level.

"I hope you're right," she thought to herself.

"Before my turn is over, Neos Force returns to my deck," the slacker pointed as he shuffled his spell card into his deck.

"Looks like I'm up," Yusei breathed, drawing to hold one card. "And I'll add Junk Barrage onto my dragon." Stardust briefly glowed green, signaling its new power.

"What's your big, bad beast do now?" Jaden asked in a boasting manner.

"Simple: when equipped with Junk Barrage, you take damage equal to half of your monster's strength when it's destroyed," the turbo duelist explained.

"And...what's half of 2,500?" Jay questioned curiously, counting out on his fingers.

"Let me give you a hint: a lot!" Yusei seethed, sending Stardust to attack Neos. It built up another blast in its maw and launched it, turning Neos to dust. The remnants of the attack reached Jaden, decreasing his score to 2,750.

"My turn's over," the lead Signer concluded his turn.

"Nice shot, really," Jay complimented his opponent whilst drawing to hold one card again. "And so is this: Fifth Hope!" His field only displayed a single card.

"Pray tell," Yusei mouthed.

"This little number lets me rescue five heroes from my graveyard and return 'em to my deck," the slacker instructed. "Then I can draw two cards. However, if this card is alone on my field, I can draw three cards instead." Jaden retrieved Neos, Air Neos, Sparkman, Necroshade, and Darkbright and returned them to their respective holding positions. When his deck was good and shuffled, it was returned to his duel disk and he drew three cards.

"I activate Mirage of Nightmare!" he declared, playing a continuous spell from his hand. "Now when it's your turn, I can draw four cards."

"The kid still has two cards in his hand," Yusei gauged mentally. "Plus, he has to protect his life points."

"Next up, I remove Fifth Hope from play to summon Spell Striker," Jay added as a miniature and simple Viking look-alike hobbled into play.

"He's not letting up," Alexis thought.

"This guy gets to attack you directly!" the slacker shouted as his mini-warrior swung its staff and struck Yusei, bringing his score to 800. "I'll end my turn with one card face-down." Next to the continuous spell appeared the back of a card.

"My move then," Yusei cut in, drawing one card.

"And my chance to draw four cards," Jay interrupted as he filled his hand up. "Next is Emergency Provisions." His face-down card revealed itself and made the other spell vanish.

"By sacrificing Emergency Provisions, I gain 1,000 extra points," he beamed as his score rebounded to 3,750.

"Stardust, attack!" the turbo duelist growled as his monster swiftly blasted Spell Striker out of existence.

"No dice bud," Jaden sang. "Spell Striker doesn't take battle damage when it's destroyed."

"But Junk Barrage still hits you for 300 points," Yusei pointed out as his opponent's score trickled to 3,450.

"That guy has the slacker's drive to win," Chazz analyzed aloud. "But he doesn't mess around."

"I'll finish my turn with one card face-down," the lead Signer said to end his move.

"My move then," the slacker added as he drew to hold five cards. "Here come E- Emergency Call; now I can add any Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand." It didn't take Yusei a second to know what card Jaden wanted.

"Next up is Fake Hero!" he echoed, playing another spell. "Now I can summon an Elemental Hero straight to the field!" In a veil of light came the muscular space hero.

"It's Neos," Luna whispered.

"But I don't want 'im to get lonely," Jay revealed, selecting another card to play. "So here's Flare Scarab!" In a burst of fire came a bug that was almost taller than Jaden.

"Another space creature?" Yusei questioned.

"Yep, and that leads to this," the Slifer duelist bubbled as his monsters ascended into the sky. "Behold, Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" An orange and black colored version Jay's space hero descended from the heavens.

"Another creature of legend," Luna gasped.

"Now here's Neo Space!" Jaden declared, placing a card in his field spell slot. Suddenly, the street and their surroundings were transformed into a tie-dye dimension.

"What's the deal?" the lead Signer demanded to know.

"Quite simple," the slacker spelled out. "As long as we're in this world, any Neos monster gets to stay in play instead of leaving after my turn is over. Plus, they get 500 extra points. And on top of that, Flare Neos gets 400 extra points for every spell and trap on the field." The new monster lit up in flames as its attack strength surged all the way to 4,600.

"Yusei…" Luna quivered in worry.

"All right, Flare Neos, finish this guy off!" Jaden commanded his monster as it hurled a line of flames for Stardust Dragon.

"I activate Iron Resolve!" Yusei countered as his trap flipped up. "By halving my life points, I can avoid this attack. Plus, one less trap on the field means your monster loses strength." When his score hit 400, the flames scattered left and right and Flare Neos' strength dropped to 4,200.

"You are one slippery weasel," Jay chuckled when his turn was over. "Just when I have you cornered, you slip away."

"Yeah, I've been known to do that," Yusei added. "Anyway, it's my turn." He looked down at his deck and closed his eyes.

"I need a game-changer here," he prayed, placing his fingers on the top card. "There's only one monster that can beat that thing." When his call for help was finished, his mark lit up and Luna's too.

* * *

As Jack drove around the city, he felt his mark glow. Anytime it did that was a sign one of his friends needed help.

"I feel you, Yusei," the former king spoke. "Take my strength."

* * *

Crow continued to wallow in the hospital when his tail mark lit up.

"Don't back down, Yusei," the former thief wished.

* * *

Akiza and Bruno were journeying to the outskirts when they noticed Akiza's claw mark glowing.

"Take it to the house, Yusei," the psychic duelist writ aloud.

* * *

Their marks faded away from their arms and gathered on the lead Signer's back to form the seal of the Crimson Dragon.

"What's with the light show?" Jaden questioned.

"Allow me to show you," Yusei answered, drawing the glowing top card from his deck. "Or better yet, let Majestic Dragon show you!" Swirling from out of nowhere appeared a pink and dragon fly-like creature.

"A light show for that thing?" Chazz sarcastically quizzed. "That fly-thing has zero attack points. What can it do?"

"It can tune with Stardust Dragon and one of my tokens!" the turbo duelist uttered as the three monsters became a row of stars and a green beam. "From out these three come one and with it comes great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" The beam of light disappeared and it was replaced by an advanced and smoothed-out version of his dragon.

"That thing looks awesome," Jaden complimented Yusei.

"Then you'll adore this: my dragon has a special quality that lets me negate and steal one of your monster's abilities," the lead Signer pointed out. "Such as your Flare Neos." Jay's monster was surrounded by a green light and its strength dropped to 2,500, while Yusei's dragon's strength went up to 4,200.

"This can't be good," the slacker gulped.

"Star Dragon, attack!" Yusei declared as his stronger monster bolted right through Flare Neos and brought Jaden's score to 1,750. The academy students were stunned by the sheer power of Yusei's dragon. They watched on as it disappeared and Stardust Dragon reappeared in its place.

"Let's see what I got," Jaden wheezed, drawing to hold two cards. "And...I can't summon a monster. So it's your turn."

"Then I'll take that chance," the lead Signer listed, drawing to hold one card again. "I attack with Stardust Dragon!" It fired straight for Jaden, bringing his life points to zero.

"He won," Luna breathed. It was still hard for everyone to take in. Just when Yusei looked to be done for, he pulled about a reversal for the ages. Even worse for the academy students, they couldn't believe that Jaden lost. He hardly ever loses.

_It has been decided: a back-and-forth shootout between two champions ends with Yusei pulling out the "w." What'd you all think of the duel? Good or eh? Leave your reviews and I'll see what I can cook up for the next part._


End file.
